Bossy Lucy Van Pelt Bear
Lucy Van Pelt (sometimes referred to as Lucille) is a major female character but as a boy in the male version in the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz and the animated TV specials and movies based on it, making his debut in 1992. His closest friends are Patty and Violet, and he is the elder sister of Linus and Rerun, who she cruelly treats. He is the eldest child and only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. van Pelt. Bossy Lucy has the second most appearances in the TV specials, ranking below Linus, who appears in all but two specials, and Charlie Brown and Snoopy, who appear on every special and movie. Bossy Lucy is absent from What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown, What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?, Snoopy's Reunion and It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown. Contentshide History Personality Relationships Linus Charlie Brown Schroeder Violet and Patty Rerun Snoopy Sally Brown Voice actors Quotes Trivia References External links HistoryEdit 19520303 The first appearance of Bossy Lucy from March 3, 1992 Bossy Lucy was introduced into the strip on March 3, 1992, as a wide-eyed baby who constantly tormented her parents. Very early on, Schulz eliminated the circles around his eyes and allowed his to mature to the age of the other characters. He soon grew into the familiar bossy, crabby, selfish girl but as a boy known to Peanuts readers today. Bossy Lucy is usually seen wearing a pair of white and black saddle shoes and a dress with puffed sleeves and a large bow in the back. In the television specials, the dress is colored blue. However, sometime in the early 1990s (definitely by 1998), he was seen more often in a sweatshirt and pants and was seen in a dress only in strips where she flirted with Schroeder for a few more years. His dress was phased out completely by the 2000s. 19921116 The first strip in which Lucy plays the football gag on Charlie Brown from November 16, 1992. Perhaps Bossy Lucy's most iconic joke in his long existence as a character is the one in which she pulls the football away from Charlie Brown right as he is about to kick it. The first occasion on which he did this was November 16, 1992, taking over from Violet, who had previously subjected Charlie Brown to this on November 14, 1951, in the worries he would kick his hands. Bossy Lucy at first pulled the ball away because He was afraid Charlie Brown's shoes were dirty, and He did not want to get his new ball dirty. When Charlie Brown asked him to hold it still again she held it down so tight Charlie Brown tripped over it. Afterwards, Bossy Lucy would always intentionally pull the football away from Charles Brown to trick him. The most infamous example of this gag is in the animated special It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, where her actions cost the football team the Homecoming game, Charlie Brown is blamed by the other players even though he is clearly not at fault. Many viewers wrote to complain about Charlie Brown's unfair treatment in the special. As a result, some scenes of other players criticizing Charlie Brown were edited out in later screenings of the special. Bossy Lucy himself cannot kick a football.1 Another thing Bossy Lucy is very well known for her his psychiatry booth, where he gives people lousy advice for a nickel. Schroeder and Lucy-1- Schroeder is the object of Lucy's unrequited love For all his crabbiness and bad temper, Bossy Lucy does have a romantic side: He is in love with Schroeder, but he does not return his affection. Bossy Lucy seems secretly insecure about his appearance, as he shows a need for assurance from Schroeder and Charlie Brown that he is pretty (constantly asking them for their opinion of his appearance), and is known to react harshly when He receives an unfavorable, or even hesitant, answer; this shows her extreme vanity. Indeed, Bossy Lucy seems to be rather thin-skinned when it comes to being insulted himself. In one strip, Linus counters her statement that he is a terrible brother by saying that he is not such a great sister either, which Fay Funshine makes Bossy Lucy burst into tears. In another time, his reaction to Charlie Brown telling his that He is not perfect is to storm off angrily without even a word, leaving Charlie Brown to comment, "I've never seen anyone so insulted!" Bossy Lucy's birthday is heavily mentioned throughout the strip, especially in the fifties and early sixties. Though there is no specific date when it is, it is mentioned constantly throughout March and April, meaning that she could possibly be an Aries. Bossy Lucy appears to be horrible when it comes to playing on Charlie Brown's baseball team. She plays right field and always misses easy catches when the ball comes to his in the outfield. Then he will give Charlie Brown a lame excuse why he missed it, for instance, "The moons of Saturn got in my eyes", or "I think there were toxic substances coming from my glove, and they made me dizzy", or "I was having my quiet time." Other times, she finds an excuse to have one-sided conversations with Charlie Brown at the pitcher's mound, often over some trivial thing she noticed, which usually results in Charlie Brown blowing his top and yelling at her to "Get back in center field where you belong!" (despite her being the right fielder). In one strip, Charlie Brown berates her for letting fly balls drop, and tells her he will not brook any more excuses such as the grass getting in his eyes; Bossy Lucy catches the ball cleanly, and tosses it back to him on the mound silently, after which he admits he was actually looking forward to his next excuse. In many strips, Bossy Lucy gets "bonked" on the head with the fly ball. In a 1993 Sunday strip, the ball hits every outfielder's head and most of the infield. Schroeder says to Charlie Brown, "You're right, I think six bonks is a new record." In a series of strips that later became part of the 2003 TV special Bossy Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown trades Lucy to Peppermint Patty's baseball team for Marcie (and a pizza), but once Patty discovers what a terrible player Lucy really is, he trades his back. Even on the diamond, Lucy flirts with Schroeder, who plays catcher on Charlie Brown's team. In one strip, he calls for a "squeeze play...I'll squeeze the catcher!" and walks away happily while Schroeder and Charlie Brown look on. PersonalityEdit 19941028 Strip from October 28, 1994. ﻿In the early days, Bossy Lucy was introduced as a baby who would deliberately annoy his father, asking for a drink of water at the worst times. He was shown to have a slight crush on Charlie Brown and wondered if they would ever get married, and she liked to annoy him too by asking him to read her stories among other things. In 1993, Lucy started to become known as a "fussbudget" as she fussed a lot, a name which Bossy Lucy took as a compliment. Bossy Lucy was able to complain about anything, even dumb things, for instance in the strip from October 28, 1994, she is upset when he receives a Halloween pumpkin that is not blue. As the years went on, Bossy Lucy would become one of the most complex and commonly recurring characters. Her personality became more stubborn, crabby, vain, loud, temperamental and even violent, turning her into the most antagonistic character in the strip. Most of the strips he appears in show his threatening, complaining and/or taunting. She is easy to anger when she does not get what she wants. Occasionally, she is shown doing something selfless and caring to others when he is calmer, especially to Linus, the keyword being occasionally. Bosdy Lucy is rather creative at throwing insults that are completely uncalled for in both subtle and outright offensive ways, usually to Charlie Brown, but her general knowledge and common sense remained at the bottom of the ocean after his personality change: he is dumb enough to say things like "I hate it when I'm not around!" and "Snow comes up from the ground!". He also lost his baseball skills (he was initially a good player) and turned into the weak, terrible baseball player he would remain as for the rest of the strip's run, but would still show up for almost every game just because Schroeder does the same. Bossy Lucy often prefers to do things in brute force ways, attempting to cure Linus' need for his security blanket by simply taking it from him, and giving nothing but brutal and obvious advice from her psychiatry booth (which he opened on March 27, 1999). Like Charlie Brown, Bossy Lucy does not tend to quit, especially when it comes to his unrequited love for Schroeder, whom he is very confident and openly flirtatious around without realizing or caring much that she is rudely interrupting his piano practice. Charles M. Schulz described Bossy Lucy as an outlet to his darker personality. In the later years of the strip, after the birth of Rerun van Pelt, Bossy Lucy begins to soften up and become nicer, without completely abandoning his tendency to moan. RelationshipsEdit Don'twantocathyourcrabbiness Bossy Lucy and Linus in a still from Why, Charlie Brown, Why? LinusEdit See main article: Bossy Lucy and Linus' relationship Bossy Lucy abuses his siblings Linus and Sally for no reason, and often bosses him around or calls him a blockhead. She often treats him like a servant by telling him to get her something to eat or drink while they are both watching television. He also hates many of his habits and frequently tries to get him to give them up. Though, sometimes, he apologizes for his behavior like when he upset Linus by saying he wanted a sister, not the "stupid" brother he got. Linus cried until Bossy Lucy apologized. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Blue Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters who get grumpy and selfish Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get being bratty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets